You Called? Hetalia Maid Stories
by Coca-Cola Hero
Summary: For the most part all you had to do was simple things around the house here and there for your master. And now this is what you have to put up with as a maid for a country. (ReaderxVaries)
1. Canada

Letting out a happy sigh as you placed your hands on your hips of your French maid outfit and looking down at your work. You couldn't help but to feel proud and smile at the large breakfast you made for your master.

It was a of his favorite meal; stacks of pancakes, a fresh bottle of maple syrup, eyes, maple bacon, and even some food for Kumajiro. With the way Matthew treated you never made you feel like you were just some piece of property so you would normally do things like this for him.

Just was you set the set the table for the meal, the nose of footsteps lazily making their way down the stairs caught your attention. Lifting up your head you saw your Canadian master leaning up against the frame of the entrance into the dining room.

His glasses where sloppily placed on his face, white button up shirt had none of the buttons button up leaving his chest slightly exposed and slightly falling off his right shoulder, grey sweatpants with the maple leaf higher up on the left side of his leg, and nothing on his feet. Letting out a long yawn as he rubbed his eyes made you almost want to jump the quite man.

Feeling the need to drool and a blush threatening to make its way across your face you turned away and stared at the wall. Funny how it became so interesting all the sudden. 'I should have cooked you instead of pancakes.' You thought to yourself then wanting to mentally slap yourself

"Good morning, Master." You said after clearing your throat so your voice wouldn't crack. After battling the blush you turned to look back at Matthew who was smiling sweetly at you.

"G-good morning to you too, _-_," He stuttered softly fixing his glasses so they weren't falling off his nose. His gaze soon made its way to the table seeing it covered with food. You could see his eyes sparkle with delight as you made him some of his favorites.

"You know you didn't have to do all of this." He told you looking at you with eyes of guilt. You smiled at him to reassure the Canadian man.

"I know," You replied slyly glancing at him at the corner of your eyes. "But I wanted to."

Hearing for how much you cared for him, Matthew blushed and looked down at his feet. You knew that he would always be this shy so you decided to quietly walk over to him until you stood in from of your master.

Feeling the presence of you in front of him he looked up and almost screamed at the closeness of your faces. Eyes widened in shocked from you sudden movement made you giggle with a small smile.

"You're so cute, Mattie!" You giggled and blushed from using your master's nickname. Leaning over you placed a soft kiss on his right cheek.

From feeling your soft pink lips on his cheek made the quite Canadian blush deep red, even starting to feel his ears heat up from how hard he was blushing.

But all good things must come to an end.

A small white polar bear with the name of Kumajiro stopped behind Matthew to blurt out. "Who are you?"

…

…

…

"I'm Canada!"


	2. Spain

It was a coincidence. No, it was fate. Just destined for it to happen.

You stood with your feather duster looking at the mess that laid before you of your mater's room. It a looked as if he let Lovino come back and clean his house. Which meant instead of things getting clean ,he just made a bigger mess of things. Yeah that had to be it.

"Lovino," You hiss his name narrowing your eyes into an evil glare. You thought it would just be best to blame this mess on him, not really caring if he did do it or not.

Pulling back your (H/C) (H/L) into a low pony, you let out an annoyed sigh and walked into the mess room like it was a war zone. You couldn't believe Antonio could sleep in a room like this or actually move around in it!

Wrappers, pillows, CDs, clothes, and all other kinds of objects lined the floor in a blanket of crap. Total and utter crap.

"Would it hurt to, I don't know, maybe throw some of this away?" You mumbled to yourself about Toni's laziness. "Easy going Spaniard!" You yet again hiss out.

You couldn't help it. Today was just not going well for you. You just had that feeling that you should have stayed in bed today and just say you're sick and fake a cough, and at the moment you wished you went with that plan.

No, it's not that you hate your Spanish master, you just didn't like cleaning up after him nor cleaning up for Lovino when he comes over either. Both of them really don't know how to clean up a house. Which brings us back to you and how you became a maid for easy going Toni.

Little did you know as you ranted and raved about cleaning, someone was watching you intensely. Following your every movement with his gem green eyes, a sly smirk came across his lips as he leaned against the door frame to his room.

Antonio couldn't get enough of you. He loved the way you would talk to yourself sometimes when you cleaned or the way you would dance to music when you thought no one was looking. Even though when he haired you, the Spanish man had not a clue to who you were or what kind of person you would be. But over the two years of you working for him he had grown to become attached to you and just the same as you have with him.

Finally deciding to work on the floor part of cleaning first you bent over and pushed up all the clothes scattered across the ground. You doing this action caused the spying Spaniard much pleasure with the wonderful view he was receiving.

With you bending over the hem of your shirt had risen up exposing a small amount of your (F/C) underwear. Toni's eyes started down at the heels of your feet and made his gaze travel slowly up taking in your beautiful (S/C) legs and finally stopped once he seen your exposed panties. The dusting of a light blush danced across his cheeks seeing this.

"Chica, I like your panties~." Antonio sang with a sly smirk pulling at his lips caused you to scream for two reasons; one of them being the shock that someone was behind you without you knowing and the other one was for having your underwear exposed.

"T-Toni!" You screamed your master's name as you turned around, covering you bottom. You never called him master, you just didn't work that way.

"Si?" He hummed out in a response wondering what you wanted.

"You…" You stop for a moment looking down at the grown and clenching your fists together.

"I…" He purred wanting you finish your line and letting his gaze wonder up and down your body again.

"You PERVERT!" You screamed then grabbed a hard cover book and threw it him. Lucky for you and very unluckily for Antonio, it hit him square in the face. After the book fell to the ground Toni grabbed his nose screaming words in Spanish.

Hey, no ever said you had to be a nice maid.

~ Co-co-co-COLA! ~

HAHAHA! I love you Spain, really I do. I just have a funny way of showing it…

Sorry for you guys you wanted something fluffly and romantic but really I just wanted to write one like this. I promise the next one of Spain will be romantic!


	3. Romano

There was no lying about it. You had your work cut out for you. Working for Mr. Vargas' house you could never get a break.

After working here for three months you had one rule. Just one simple golden rule that your master had to follow for you to be able to keep working for him.

Lovino was not to touch a single piece of cleaning equipment nor try to help you clean.

You learned the hard way from that mistake. Once, Lovino offered to help you clean and no knowing any better you let him help. Turning your back on him for not even a minute, the Italian knocked over a shelf causing it to tip over and break almost everything on it.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he saw the mess he had made then looked up to see your horrified expression. "Don't-a look at me like-a that!" He huffed crossing his arms then left so he wouldn't make a larger mess than what he had already done.

You laughed at the memory. 'Silly little tomato lover~' You thought with a smile dancing on your lips.

Speaking of the Italian-

"_!" A hyper voice called out. Oops, wrong one but still Italian!

Turing around you smiled at Feliciano as he ran up the stairs to meet you.

"Hello Fel-" You started but was unable to finish your greeting do to the fact that Feli glomped you.

"Ve~!" Feliciano squealed in excitement.

Letting out a nervous laugh you tried to push the hyper Italian off of you, but sadly his grip was too strong to you to break out of. But one thing you didn't expect was your master coming up the stairs to find you two in a very interesting position.

From the sudden force of the glomp you were knocked down to the ground. Your long (S/C) legs were exposed seeing how you wore shot shorts left knee was bent up white your right leg laid straight on the floor. Your (F/C) tank top rode up slightly as well revealing your stomach. As for the adorable Feli, he laid in between your legs, arms wrapped around your exposed waist, and his head on your chest, rubbing his head as well mumbling small 'Ve~!'s as he did this action.

"Chigi!" The older Italian yelled seeing this scene. Anger began to boil within him seeing his fartello with you. "What-a the hell?!" He questioned with a anger scream to the both of you.

A dark blush began to make its way across your cheeks as you tried to form out a sentence to try and explain what was going on.

"I-I-I-I…" You stuttered out turning your face the other way so you were not facing Lovino. You couldn't like this! I mean really look at this mess you had gotten yourself into!

"Awww, fartello~" Feliciano sighed as he lifted his head from your chest. "_ is-a really soft! Did you-a know that?" He questioned so innocently that it made blush even deeper.

Running over to you two Lovino pulled off Feli and picked you up off the ground bridle style. "She-a mine!" He warned his brother with a growl then running off to his room with you still in his arms. Leaving behind a very confused Feli who just titled his head to the side then skipped down to the kitchen to make some pasta.

After arriving at Lovino's bedroom he closed the door with his foot and sat down on his bed. Before you could question what he was doing his lips fell upon your own.

Shocked by his sudden action you waited a second before closing your eyes and kissed him back.

"Ti amo, _." He whispered sweetly into your ear.

"I love you too, Lovi." You giggled with a sweet smile.

"Yes! I-a win! Beat that tomato bastard I got _ first!" Lovino yelled up to the roof with a large grin spread across his face.

~ Co-co-co-COLA! ~

Sorry if this one wasn't as good. I wrote it during class so it was a little rushed. Sorry again!

Wow! So far an update a day, I feel like a Hero! /Shot


	4. Germany

Oh the pure, untouched, horror! You couldn't move, you couldn't even more your hand away from the handle from how shocked you were.

"_..." A thick German accent came from behind you. You couldn't even more your head to turn around to even look at your master. You just stood there, jaw dropped and eyes wide.

~ Le time skip backwards to the start of the day ~

Today was just like any other day. Just working on cleaning up after your master's brother, Gilbert. You always had to clean up after that beer loving albino and never the person who haired you. Sometimes you would question why such a clean and organized man would heir you in the first place! You just figured it was to look after his brother and three dogs, Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster. In other words; a babysitter.

Yup, that was your job was just to watch the house and make sure it didn't burn down to the ground. Pays pretty well if you ask me!

But you didn't mind doing about nothing all day. You and Ludwig have grown close in the year of working for him. The two of you could hold pretty long conversations on how life was and little things like that. And due to your old apartment being so far away, Ludwig let you move into a spare bedroom he had open.

Letting out a long sigh you looked around the house trying to find something to entertain yourself. Ludwig was gone training Feliciano and Kiku. Prussia was off with his gang, Antonio and Francis. Which left you all alone, with the dogs.

Sadly, the dogs didn't give you much entertainment so you decided you would go around cleaning up the house, or what little there was to clean. Hopefully you'll find some pile of papers laying around or something along those lines. Just something to do!

After spending some time cleaning up your room, the den, kitchen, and study it was only about a total hour you had wasted on cleaning.

Sighing in defeat yet again you flopped down onto the couch mumbling colorful words in how life was unfair to you. Aster jumped onto the couch next to you and laid his head on your lap. Letting you some stress you petted the dog's head softly and soon a small smiled danced across your lips.

You couldn't help it, you were a dog person. They always seemed to calm you down when you were angry. "Such a good boy," You cooed as you continued to pet Aster.

After a few minutes of relaxing, you decided to go back trying to find something to do around this empty house. You were never alone this long before so you decided to hunt around to find some secrets.

Hey, don't get me wrong. A person will do anything to get out of boredom!

Looking both ways around the house as if someone was there with you, you hopped off the couch and skipped upstairs in a tiptoe manner. You couldn't help it but to feel like a spy. Sneaking around the house doing things you know you shouldn't be doing.

Letting out a small giggle as you near towards Ludwig's room. "I'm so badass~" You sang out laughing as you reached to open the door.

Twisting the silver nob of the door you slowly opened it hearing the light creak of the hinges made you want to run away just in case Ludwig was secretly hiding in his room all this time. Sticking your head through the door you quickly glanced around the room to find that it is empty. Letting out a sigh of relief you open the door even to slip in.

This is only about your third or fourth time in your master's room. For some odd reason he wouldn't let you into his room to clean, making sure that you only came in there when he was in there with you. Sometimes you would question why he wouldn't let you in without being closely watched but you respected his privacy so you never asked.

Wondering around the clean, almost spotless, room. No wonder you didn't ever have to clean his room, he kept it nice 24/7! After taking a few more glancing around, you spotted a closet in the far corner of the room. Curiosity got the better of you and you stepped lightly over to the closet.

Tilting your head to the side you reached your hand out and turned the handle so the closet would open reviling many new things to you.

Oh the pure, untouched, horror! You couldn't move, you couldn't even more your hand away from the handle from how shocked you were.

"_..." A thick German accent came from behind you. You couldn't even more your head to turn around to even look at your master. You just stood there, jaw dropped and eyes wide.

You didn't even hear Ludwig come in from the front door nor hear his footsteps come up the stairs. But at the moment you didn't care that you were caught doing something you shouldn't have. Too many questions were floating around in your head that you still didn't move.

The closet was full of books, magazines, posters, and a few DVDs. Ah, but there was a catch. There were not normal, books, magazines, posters, and DVDs, oh no. They were adult, books, magazines, posters and DVDs.

You don't know if you should get a prize for finding the German man's porn stash or want to crawl down into a hole and try to forget what you had just seen.

A pair of muscular arms snakes their way around your waist pulling you back into a well-toned chest of Ludwig. Leaning his head down he begins to kiss lightly against the crook of your neck and shoulder multiple times. Shivers went down your spine pulling you out of your shock.

"W-what is all of this…?" You questioned uneasy not quite sure if you really wanted the answer to that question or not.

A grunt left the German's lips as he begins to start kissing up your neck to your jaw line. "Just ignore it. I vant you nov."

And with that you kept your mouth shut about the closet and your mind only on your master, Ludwig Beilschmidt.

~ Co-co-co-COLA! ~

Mein Gott…

I totally had a blonde moment while writing this. I kind just wrote it…? I don't know I just wrote really.


	5. Prussia

Letting out a drawn out sigh you took a bite of the apple you had in your hand as you walked around the house. Today was sort of like a day off for you. You didn't have to clean up much today so you could do whatever you wanted until your master messes up and breaks something.

Walking into the den you laid down on the couch on your stomach and grabbed one of your magazines off the coffee table. You lazily flipped through the pages just looking at the pictures or reading anything that caught your eye.

You hummed the tune of your favorite song and kicked your legs, resting your head in the palm of your right hand, taking a few bits of your apple here and there.

"Keseseses!" A snake like laugh cut through the silent air. You didn't have to turn and look to know who it was. You knew it was your master finally coming back home from hanging out with friends, Antonio and Francis. "_~! Ze awesome me is home! I vet you missed me." He called out into the room.

True, you did miss having another person home with you. He left for the weekend and today he was finally back. You wondered what he had done over the weekend but then you thought it would be best not to ask.

"Welcome home, master!" You called back, rolling off the couch to throw away the core of your finished apple.

Walking over the proud Prussian had a smirk on his face and a bag in his hands. You eyed the bag warily, not trusting what might be inside of it.

"Vell, _," Gilbert started holding up the bag for you to grab it. "Francis gave this gift to me to give to you. Kesesese!" He laughed

Slowly reaching for the bad you took it with shaky hands and glanced back at Gilbert with nervous eyes. You pulled on the side of the bag with your finger and looked inside to find something you wish you never received.

It was a French maid outfit.

'Of course this is from Francis!' You hissed in your mind. Your eyes narrowed into a glare and frown has now taken over your lips.

"You like it, liebe?" He questioned with his smirk still on his face. You lifted your head up to glare at the albino man that is known as your master. Seeing how unpleased you were the Prussian's smirk slipped a little but then formed into a large grin.

"Well, why don't you put it on?" He asked mockingly, but it seemed to be more of a command then a question.

You anger quickly became one of sorrow and you dragged yourself up to your room to put on this thing.

Once you got to your room you locked the door behind you just in case Gilbert would try anything. Walking over you sat the bag on your bed and began to undress yourself. A small whimper left your lips as you pulled off your large, soft (F/C) t-shirt. You just wanted to be comfy today yet your Prussian master had other plans for you.

Grabbing the dress out of the bag you and held it up to your body and looked at yourself in the mirror. You moved around seeing how you would look in it. To be honest, you would look like a maid that wanted to get laid. Oh hey, that rhymed!

Sighing in defeat you knew if you don't come down soon Gilbert would try to break down the door and make you get it on. Slipping it on you muttered colorful words about the outfit and to the one who gave you this gift wonderful to begin with.

Hearing your light footsteps come down the stairs Gilbert turned around from writing in his journal- which you knew it was a diary- and shocked to see you. A blush was on both of your faces.

Because you would normally wear big baggy shirts that hid your chest and curves it was a big change to see you like this. The dress fit like a glove, curving to your body in all the right places and exposing a large amount of cleavage and leg.

"_," Gilbert breathed out walking over to stand very close in front of you. You blushed harder and shyly looked away thinking he was going to complement you but didn't expect this complement. "You do have boobs!"

Your face went even redder. One form anger and the other form embarrassment. Before you could yell at your master he continued.

"Can I touch them?"

…

SLAP!

That was it. The last push that shoved you over the edge making you slap the albino hard on the cheek. Leaving a mark that was almost as red as his eyes. Huffing you ran back upstairs and into your room slamming the door shut.

Gilbert just stood there dumbfounded and his hand on the cheek that you slapped. He didn't quite understand why you had gotten so upset about him.

After you got into your room you quickly tore off the maid outfit and pulled back on your sweat pants and favorite large shirt and clamed into bed not caring if it was only noon.

~ Some time later… ~

Gilbert held his beer close to him looked down at the gold color liquid. He couldn't help but to think about had happened earlier today with you. Lifting the glass to his mouth he chugged the beer down until it was all gone.

Looked up at Roderich who was just leaning back in his chair watching him drink away his worries, Gilbert asked with a pout. "Vhy didn't she let ze awesome me touch her boobs?"

Roderich let out an annoyed sigh and leaned forward causing the Prussian to do the same as if this man would unlock the secrets of the world to him. "What you have to do to is get them to trust you. Get them to know that you love her, not her body. And if you ever get that far; then she will let you touch her boobs. How do you think I got Elizabeta?"

Gilbert leaned back with a facial expression of realization of the Austrian's words. "Rod-dick, you who knew the un-awesome you vould be so smart avout women!"

~ Co-co-co-COLA! ~

There! Are you guys happy now? I wrote this just for you guys and it's 3 pages long on word.

I hope you guys are happy with it. I really like this one personally!


	6. America

All you wanted to do was relax. To take some time to smell the roses, or should I say hamburger wrappers.

Ah yes, that lovely smell of old hamburgers that still linger around the house after a week because your master didn't throw them away. And seeing how you have to pick them all up, you didn't like it so much.

Having a loud mouthed American running around making a muck of things when you just cleaned up that spot get a tiring after a while. Sure, if he would let things stay for more than five seconds you wouldn't mind it as much.

But today you were at your wits ends.

"Alfred F. Jones!" You screamed while crossing your arms and tapping your foot. "Get your hero ass over here now."

After you finished you yelled you could see the blonde poke his head out of the kitchen. A hamburger in his hand and a Coca-Cola can in the other. "What's up brah?" He questioned innocently, not sensing the mood at all.

"You, sit." You commanded pointing to the couch while your other hand rested on your hip. Hearing him gulp the American slowly made his over the red couch.

You walked around slowly picking up wrappers of burgers and an old McDonalds' bag that was just lying around. After grapping the evidence you walked back to Alfred. Holding both pieces of garbage.

"Alfred," You sighed your master's name. "I'm getting tired of picking up all this crap! I mean really, is it so hard to just throw it away?" You scolded as if the strong American was just a small child. Sometimes you thought he was one.

"W-well…" Alfred stuttered shifting his eyes so he didn't look at your anger, yet very hot when angry, face. "I guess not really hard?" He finished with a sheepish smile trying for you to just give it up already.

Oh, no. You were not letting up anytime soon if you could help it. Not every day could you get that loud mouth blonde to listen to you. Sense you have him in your grasp, you're not letting go.

Slowly you began to tap your foot in annoyance wanting a better answer than the one that was given to you. Your glare stayed start, in fear you might just give in. But Alfred on the other hand just sat there now finding the wall very interesting and slipping on his Coca-Cola.

Now having an idea pop into his head, Alfred looked up at you and extended the arm that had the Cola. "Want some, dude?"

You sighed and shook your head rubbing your forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "No, Alfie. I don't want your Cola nor any other fattening food you have around this house!"

A pout played at the American's lips, hurt by your words. But soon another idea formed in his simple mind. That pout was quickly turned around and turned into a smirk. He set down his burger and Cola down quietly on the end table.

Standing up from the couch he walked over towards you and wrapped his arm around your waist. Spinning you slightly then into a dip, so you were now tipped back and your faces only millimeters apart.

Having this close of contact and what the way Alfred was looking deeply into your eyes you couldn't help but to blush. 'He's going to kiss me!' You inwardly squealed, having a moment of complete joy.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" Alfred asked seductively. Wasn't quite the action you wanted, but would take it none the less.

"How about you just kiss me?" You answered back teasingly.

The smirk found its way back onto the blonde's face. "Eh," He shrugged slightly. "I'll take it!" And with that he kissed you and of course you kissed him back loving the moment.

~ Co-co-co-COLA! ~

Awww, isn't it sweet? I finally ended a story were things didn't get messed up!

Idea came from Ouran High School Host Club where it was Tamaki and that random girl with the coffee… Don't question my logic!


	7. Poland

"_, like that outfit would, like, totally fit you nicely!" Your master told you holding up a maid dress in front of your body.

I couldn't help but to shake in fear of wearing such a thing. Never have you warn something so short or exposing! If your mother ever saw you in such an outfit you would be slapped and most likely be sent to a nunnery!

"M-master! P-please anything but that!" You whined out in hopes of getting the Polish man to change his mind.

The blush that has been on your face sense the beginning of this outing has been growing redder by the minute with having to look at all these skimpy outfits with your master. Now you looked down at the snow covered ground you kicked some of the white cold powder to distract your mind.

Seeing all these outfits made you think what you might actually look like if you wore one. Sure you have worn dresses but the length was past you knees! But now looking at all the dresses that Feliks was pointing out made you happy to just wear pants.

"But, like, we have been at this for totally three hours now!" Feliks whined stopping his foot a little in the process. At times you two you just whine back and forth to each other until the other one gave in or Toris came by to break things up.

"L-look at how short it is!" You fought back your red noes starting to feel numb from the cold. "It's the dead of winter and you w-want me to wear such…. Such a slutty dress! "

"It's totally warm in side." Feliks smirked thinking he might just win this war. "So, like, it won't matter if it's total short or not!"

A growl almost escaped your lips. "Then why don't you wear it then?"

"I like totally will then!" Feliks shot back leaving you speechless. Not knowing what else to say after that sudden outburst.

Before you could get out another word before you knew it, the dress was bought and paid for and you were still standing outside wondering what just happened as your master began to walk down the street.

"W-wait for me Master!" You called out sheepishly running after the blonde man. You had to weave through the crowd of people but finally you caught up to your Polish man.

Yes, your Polish man. As much as you two fight back with one another you couldn't help to grow feelings for the man you knew sense childhood and somehow became his maid. But with your shy personality you never had it in you to talk to Feliks about it nor really admit it yourself that you have feelings for him.

Finally by his side, you let out a shaky sigh and crossed your arms, rubbing them with your fingerless gloved hands. Looking over at you Feliks could see you shake from the bitterness of the harsh weather and pulled you against him.

You let out a squeak in surprise not seeing this action coming. You looked up at your master through the corner of your eyes and saw a smirk plastered on his face. Smiling you shook your head not questioning his actions.

Resting your head against his shoulder you looked down the road enjoying the snowflakes following down like in a dream.

"So," You started looked up at the man beside you who was now looking down at you. "Are you still going to wear the dress?"

"Like, totally, _!" He stated out happily with a smile.

'I think I might need a drink… Or maybe a bar.' You sighed inwardly not knowing how you would be able to deal with Feliks.

~ Co-co-co-COLA! ~

BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA! /Shot

No, I'm not even saying sorry after writing this. I was laughing the whole time writing this because I can damn it!


	8. Prussia and Germany

It could have been a simply matter of just doing your job. Not getting anywhere near your bosses nor grow a personal connection between them. Yet you didn't do that.

Instead you couldn't help but to fall for the charm of your two German masters. Hey, lucky for you though. At least you didn't get stuck with some old weird fat guy that just stared at you while you worked. You got the plus side of them being hot!

For every other person you worked for as a maid you never got close to them. You just did you job, got paid and then finally left when they didn't want you anymore, simple and effective. But for some odd reason you decided to get to know Gilbert and Ludwig.

The reason being could be because they were well nicer looking then all of your other masters and they were German. You've never worked or anyone foreign ether so that peeked your interest as well.

But now, you don't know if you should regret opening up to them or not.

Gilbert was the fun you, of course. He loved to mess around with you whenever he could and that was a lot. Ludwig on the other hand just treated you like a co-worker pretty much.

And that is how you ended up getting stuck in the middle between a fight with your heart in picking which one to love. Oh joy!

Right now you were cleaning up a pile of beer cans and bottles that grew large through you out the day, more than normal. Sure, you had to clean up many beer cans from the two German men but not as much as you did today. So you were pretty sure that today the alcohol is getting to them today.

Feeling a little nervous you decided to go to bed earl tonight, not knowing how to deal with buzzed maybe even drunk, masters. It would be best to just say out of sight and out of mind.

Feeling lazy tonight you just wear a large t-shirt that reached just a little above your knees with no shorts, it was just you going to bed so no need right? After changing you claimed into bed and snuggled into a light sleep, not fully out yet.

It wasn't long until you could hear your door slowly began to open and a small amount of laughs that tried to be muffled came into your room.

"Keseseses," The laugh drew out starting to get louder and louder because the Prussian was drawing near. "Oh, _. Vake up, faru."

Slowly you opened your eyes to see an albino standing before you, an all too familiar one to be exact. But it was how he looked this time that made you worried. Gilbert's hair was a bit more messy than normal and he was laughing way too much for it to be normal.

"Gil, you're drunk." You stated bluntly looking into his eyes, your face as sonic as ever. "Go back to bed." You mumbled rolling back over in hopes that he would get the hint and leave you alone.

"But, faru!" The Prussian whined moving closer to your bed. "Vhy should I leave vhen I have you right next to ze awesome me?"

Rolling back over you were about ready to give the man an earful until he pushed his lips onto yours. Your eyes went wide from shock and you didn't move a muscle. More like you didn't know what to do at the moment. You couldn't get your brain to stop fighting between slap him or throw him on your bed.

Deciding to give in you stated to kiss him back slowly, not wanting to rush into anything too fast. You still weren't sure if he was fully drunk or not. You bet he always tasted like beer along with Ludwig so you couldn't use that to know or not.

Gilbert took this as a sign of a yes and claimed on top of you, deepening the kiss. You wrapped your arms around the Prussian's neck pulling him down closer to you. Feeling his tongue ghost long your bottom lip, you parted your lips slightly allowing him access into your mouth, free to explore. Taking you up on the offer greedily, he explored every inch of your mouth. Feeling like he has had enough you began to fight back to explore his mouth. It surprised you to see that he let you in without a fight. Not letting a second waste you took that offer gladly and explored his mouth like he did with you.

This when on for a few moments longer until the two of you broke apart breathing heavily trying to catch your breaths. Wanting more, Gilbert leaned down to bit and nip at your neck leaving a few marks as he did so. Finally coming out of your daze you couldn't really believe what just happened. Pushing off Gilbert you ran out of your room and into the nearest room close to yours.

That room just happened to belong to your other master, Ludwig. Freaking out you just ran in there and closed the door behind you, running up to the sleeping German.

"L-Ludwig!" You whispered loudly shaking his shoulder trying to wake him up.

Letting out a sleepy groan he muttered something along the lines of "Go away Italy," in which you just poked his shoulder some more. Finally your poking has paid off and he woke up to see you panicked face.

"_-_?" He asked worried, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Vat is zeh matter?"

"It's Gil! I think he had gotten himself drunk today." You said worriedly just hopping this wouldn't get you fired from your pretty awesome job as being their maid.

Ludwig sighed running a hand through his loose bangs to pull them back for just a moment before they fell back down onto his forehead. "Vell, vat do you vant to do zen?"

You looked around the room for maybe a couch to sleep on but found nothing of the sorts so you looked back to your master trying to pull the cutest face you could. "C-can I stay with you?"

You could see a blush lightly dust his cheeks at that comment and with what you were wearing didn't quite help the situation out that much ether.

None the less, Ludwig slowly nodded to your request and slid over in his bed making room for you to be able to sleep next to him in comfort. You took up that offer without a second thought.

Laying next to Ludwig was warm and you were both on your sides looking at each other. You knew it was awkward and so did he but the both of you couldn't look away from one another.

Letting out a sigh Ludwig leaned over and kissed your forehead softly, "Gute nacht, _" He whispered sweetly before wrapping an arm around you to bring you closer into his chest.

With that you let out a happy sleep and drifted into a sleep.

Tonight was eventful, that's for sure!

~ Co-co-co-COLA! ~

Woah there! I turned up the heat a bit in this one now didn't I?

Oh well, I'm guessing you fangirls enjoyed it a little more than the other ones then, huh?


End file.
